The Pack
by Shadowfax220
Summary: A strange text message from their fathers sends Dean and Sam into a pack of trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but I really wish I could own Sam, Dean and Daddy… I would have so much fun!

_For those of you who have read this compete story already I haven't added anything to it. I have corrected errors and altered it from one chapter to multiple chapters. _

**THE PACK**

_One werewolf is a problem and entire pack is much larger issue_

**Chapter One**

Dean was cruising down a quiet little two lane road towards Littlefield, Michigan. He figured that at his current speed of around eighty five miles an hour it should only take them a few more hours to reach their destination. Sam was sleeping in the passenger seat, arms crossed and his chin resting on his chest. AC/DC's _Highway to Hell_ blaring from the radio.

There had been several suspicions deaths and missing persons in Littlefield that had attracted Sam's attention on his last internet search. They'd been on the road for over sixteen hours already, splitting the driving between them. The sun was setting in front of him making it that much more difficult to see the road. His dark shades helped, but there was still a hell of a glare.

Dean glanced down at the gages, gas was getting low, he should have stopped at the last station he'd passed but he didn't want to disturb Sam. He was still having a tough time sleeping, and needed all the sleep he could get. There was no telling how long it would be before they came to another gas station though. They seemed to be few and far between on this road. He brought his attention back to the road just in time to see a very large deer jump out of the brush and stop in front of him smack in the middle of his lane.

"Shit!" He yelled and slammed on the breaks. The car started fishtailing and he struggled to keep control over it and not slam his baby into the crazy animal.

Sam woke with a start just in time to see the dashboard smash into his face. He bounced back half onto the seat, half on the floorboard with an unsuppressed groan. His hands flew to his face.

The Impala stopped within inches of the deer, which glared at the car and leapt back the way it had come.

Grim faced, Dean turned to his younger brother who had both his hands covering his face. "Sammy, are you okay?" he asked. When he got no reply he put the car in park and reached over to pull Sam's hands from his face, but his brother was being uncooperative. Dean started to get concerned when he saw blood seeping from under his hands. "Damn it, Sammy! Hang on." He reached back and dug through his pack for a towel.

Meanwhile, Sam with his face still coved by his hands struggled back into a sitting position on the seat of the car and leaned his head back so it rested on the back of the seat. He lifted his hand briefly from his face, but when he did blood flowed freely from his nose. He mumbled something that Dean had trouble understanding over the blaring music of the radio.

"Sammy let me see how bad it is." Dean said as he cut the radio off. "And don't you dare say you're fine. You're bleeding all over my car!"

Sam moved his hands so Dean could see the damage. "It's Sam," he told his brother, then asked, "What happened?"

Dean felt relief at his brother's words. "Damn deer jumped in front of the car and refused to move." Dean told him as he checked Sam's face. "I don't think the nose is broken, but it's bleeding pretty good. You have a cut above your left eye and you're going to have a mean looking shiner, but you'll live." He told his brother. "You need to work on your reflexes a bit there Sammy boy."

"Dude, I was asleep!" Sam said exasperated.

"Excuses, excuses," Dean said as he handed the towel to Sam and turned back to the steering wheel. He was about to put the car back into drive when his phone started to ring from somewhere down on the floorboard. He reached down to try and find it. He'd left it on the seat, but it must have slid off when he hit the breaks.

Sam flipped his visor down and looked at his face in the mirror attached to it. He noticed a truck coming up behind them moving pretty fast. "Dean, you may want to move to the side of the road first. The semi behind us might not like us being stopped in his lane."

Dean looked in the rear view mirror, put the car in drive and pulled to the side of the road just in time for the truck to go roaring past blowing its horn. By the time Dean found the phone it had quit ringing. He flipped it open and read the message that flashed on the screen. "Well that's different." He told Sam.

Sam, who had wiped the blood from his face, and now, was holding the towel to his nose to try and stem the flow of blood asked, "What is?"

"It's from dad."

That got Sam's immediate attention. He swung his head to look at his brother. Then he remembered, by way of the pain in his head, that he had just smashed his face on the dashboard. "What's it say?"

"It's coordinates 45.43 - 87.78"

"What's different about that? He's sent us coordinates before."

"It also says Billie Smith, ASAP."

"Well, that's more information than he normally gives us." Sam said leaning back in the seat and resting his head on the back of the seat again. He closed his eyes trying to wish the pain away. "Who's Billie Smith?"

"I never heard of him." Dean said. Then he reached over and pulled the map out of the glove box. After examining the map for several minutes Dean looked at Sam and said, "You are _not_ going to believe this."

Sam lifted his head and looked at his brother. "What, where is it?"

"Littlefield Michigan," Dean told him.

"Huh."

"You know Sam, sometimes, you scare me. We had what, four options for our next gig? Why did you choose this one?" He asked.

"I don't know. It just felt right." He said leaning his head back again and closing his eyes.

Dean put the car in gear and pulled back onto the road. "We'll stop at the next gas station I need to fill her up and you are going to need some ice for that face." When Sam didn't reply Dean told him, "Sam, don't you fall asleep on me again. I need you awake for a while."

"Why?" Sam asked knowing full well why his brother didn't want him to go to sleep. Truth be told he didn't think he could go back to sleep anyway, not with his head throbbing the way it was.

"We're about two hours away from Littlefield. I need you to go through dad's journal and see if you can find anything." Dean wasn't about to tell him the real reason was because Sam had taken a very nasty knock to the head. Dean had taken time to look at Sam's eyes. His left eye was slightly dilated. He wanted Sam to wait a few hours before going to sleep, no point in taking chances.

"I've already done that Dean. We need more information before we can pin down exactly what we're up against." Sam took the towel from his nose checking to see if the bleeding had stopped. It had, but the towel was now soaked in blood.

"We _have_ more information. We have a name. Billie Smith. See if you can find him in the journal." Dean said.

Sam put the towel down, reached back and grabbed the journal from the duffle and started leafing through it. "So you think Billie Smith may be someone dad knows?"

"It's possible, but I don't recognize the name."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and reached up to massage his temples being careful to keep away from the damaged area of his face. "Yeah, but Dean, for all we know this is just someone who dad read about in a report somewhere."

"Come on Sammy you're the college boy here, I shouldn't have to tell you this." Dean said. Then when Sam didn't reply, but continued to rub his temples Dean relented and told him, "When has dad ever given us more than just coordinates?"

"Yeah, I know," Sam said and continued checking the journal.

Dean turned the music on again, but at a lower volume so it wouldn't hurt Sam's head. Well, at least the sun wasn't in his eyes anymore. It had set below the horizon and was no longer causing a problem.

**A/N Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but I really wish I could own Sam, Dean and Daddy… I would have so much fun!

**THE PACK**

_One werewolf is a problem and entire pack is much larger issue_

**Chapter two**

Two and a half hours later they entered the small town of Littlefield. Dean pulled into the parking lot of the first motel he came across. As they entered the lobby to check in Dean turned to his brother and said, "I'm starving, what say we go get something to eat after we unload?"

Stepping up to the counter to check them in Sammy looked at Dean and said, "Dean, you're always starving!" Then he turned to look at the little old lady who was patiently waiting for them to finish their conversation and told her, "We'd like a room please."

"Oh my! What happened to you?" She asked.

Sam grimaced, "I'm fine, it was just an accident, but I need to get cleaned up."

"You really should have a doctor look at that." She said.

"Yes ma'am, I will thank you."

"A King or two queens?" she asked.

"Two Queens." Sam told her.

"Smoking or Non-smoking?"

"Non-smoking please." Sam told her. He pulled out his wallet took out a credit card and asked, "Do you take Mastercard?"

She nodded and looked at the name on the card and asked, "Samuel Hardgrove?"

"Yes ma'am."

Her next question caught both brothers by surprise, "Are you Sam and Dean?"

Looking at each other then at the night clerk both brothers answered at the same time, "Yes Ma'am"

"Well, I have a message for you here somewhere, just let me get you checked in first then I'll figure out where I put it."

"Who is the message from?" Dean asked as Sam filled out the paperwork and she ran the credit card.

"Excuse me…. Oh, the message. It's from another guest. I'll put you in the room next to your friend." She looked at Dean for his approval.

"That would be great!" he said with a smile.

She finished checking them in then toddled around looking for the note that had been left for them. "Ah, hah," She said lifting an envelope from under her cup of coffee. "Here it is!" She handed the note to Dean and as they turned to go she said, "You boys enjoy your stay."

"Yes ma'am." Both brothers said in unison.

They went out to the car and leaned on the hood. Dean opened the message and read it. It was short and too the point. Sam looking over at him with a questioning look on his face asked, "Well?"

"It says, Billie Smith, room 126."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, guess if we want more answers we're going to have to go knock on his door."

The boys went first to their room, unloading their bags from the car. Sam cleaned up and changed shirts. He got his first good look at his face. Dean was all right, he was going to have a shiner. At least his headache was gone though. "Dude, you are supposed to be a good driver, how did you end up nearly gutting a deer?"

"Hey, I didn't hit it!"

"Well, next time give me a little warning will you so I can keep my face off the dashboard."

"Whatever man, you ready?"

Dean knocked on the door to the room next to them. He was pleasantly surprised when it was answered by a woman instead of a man. "I'm sorry he told her, we must have the wrong room. We're looking for a Billie Smith."

She laughed then said, "That was fast. You must be Dean." She opened the door further and invited them inside, "I am Billie Smith. Your father doesn't go into to much detail when he asks you for help does he?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Well, I guess there is only so much you can put into a text message." Sam told her. "Besides, Dad doesn't ask for help. He just tells us what to do."

She looked at Sam, "What happened to you? Was your last hunt that bad?"

"No, this didn't happen on a …." Sam stopped and looked at Dean. This woman knew what they did. She knew what they hunted, but Dean wasn't looking at Sam. He had his eyes on Billie and Sam could tell that his mind was definitely not on the job at hand. He was grinning at Billie and Sam knew he was about to turn on the charm.

Dean had not been paying much attention to the conversation between Sam and Billie. He was too busy checking her out. She was hot, smoldering hot. She had long silky black hair that went all the way down to her lower back and her eyes were the purest shade of blue he'd ever seen. She stood about five feet five inches tall, but couldn't have weighed more than a hundred and twenty pounds. She was wearing cut off shorts that showed off her well muscled legs and firm bottom. Her bright red shirt ended just above the waistline showing off her belly each time she moved. He didn't like the bright white bandage on her left forearm, but he did like the tattoo centered at the small of her back that he saw when she turned around. "I'd love to explore that tat," He thought to himself." In fact, the only problem with her appearance that Dean noticed was the wedding ring on her finger. That might put a crimp in his future plans for this woman.

"So John didn't tell you why you're here?" Billie told them.

"No," Dean said giving her one of his most winning smiles. "Why don't you tell us what you need?"

Billie rolled her eyes. "Your dad told me you'd try and hit on me. Keep it in your pants boy, I'm not available."

Sam laughed, "I'm sure it has something to do with the deaths and disappearances in the area. So, why call us?"

"I didn't, I called John, several times in the past he's been a great help. But since he couldn't do it he told me he'd send you. He knew I couldn't do this one on my own."

"Wait," Dean said, "You hunt?"

"For more years then I care to count."

"You spoke with dad? When?" Sam demanded.

"This morning," she told him nodding her head.

"Where is he?" Sam questioned.

"I didn't ask, but he couldn't help in time."

"In time for what?" Dean asked.

"The next full moon."

"So it is a werewolf." Sam said.

"Not exactly," she replied.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Dean quizzed.

"It's not just one; it's a whole pack, including an alpha male."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, "An alpha male? What's that?"

"Hasn't your dad taught you anything about werewolves?"

"Yeah, how to kill them," he replied, "a silver bullet to the heart. We've killed a few in the past, but we've never come across a pack of them, they've all been alone."

"That's the way it is most of the time, but every once in a while, you'll find an entire pack."

"What's an alpha male?" Sam asked.

"An alpha male is someone who is born a werewolf. Your dad really left a lot of important information out of your education on werewolves. Okay, time for werewolf 101." Billie quipped as she sat on one of the beds. "You boys take a seat this is going to take a while."

Dean pulled out a chair at the little table and sat down he noticed a 9mm Glock sitting on the table next to a cell phone. Sam sat on the remaining bed.

"Most of what the legends say about werewolves are wrong, or distorted truths."

"There are two types of werewolves. An Alpha Werewolf is one that is born a werewolf, or has been turned through a curse. A Beta Werewolf is one that changed by being bitten by another werewolf. If someone is bitten and saliva from the werewolf enters the victim's bloodstream they change."

"That's just sounds so gross." Dean told her. "Saliva in the bloodstream."

"Yeah, I imagine so, especially if you're the one being bitten." She said. "Anyway, the bite of both alpha and beta can cause a person to change, but the person is connected to the alpha wolf regardless of which bit them."

"An alpha wolf can change whenever it wants. It can also be completely wolf, completely human or the classic werewolf of half human, half wolf. A beta will change automatically at the first full moon after it is bitten and it will stay changed until its death. The person can not hide from the moon to avoid the change because the effects are not caused by sight of the moon. It's caused by the cycle of the moon."

"Once it changes a beta will retain its humanity and intelligence until it tastes human flesh."

"What about the alpha?" Sam asked.

"An alpha werewolf doesn't have any humanity to start with." She said and then continued. "Werewolves will eat any raw meat, however they prefer human flesh and eating it seems to make them more powerful. Once the beta, has eaten the flesh of a human it becomes completely animalistic. The beta is very connected to the cycle of the moon. It can kill at anytime, but it will kill more frequently and more viciously during the full moon."

"Only the alpha can take a mate and breed. It can breed with humans or another alpha werewolf it can't or won't breed with a beta."

"Would it breed with a real wolf?"

"A normal wolf would never allow any werewolf close enough to breed. They attack and kill werewolves. Entire packs have been known to be slaughtered trying to take down one werewolf. They will not tolerate a werewolf in there territory."

"As far as trapping and killing werewolves there are more possibilities then just a silver bullet to the heart."

"Wait, you trap these nasties?" Dean asked. "How?"

"I use Wolfsbane. It's a plant, also called, Aconitum Vulpara. It's very difficult to get because it only grows in high elevation and it's fatal if swallowed by human or animals. But werewolves have a natural immunity to its poison."

"If werewolves are immune, what good it is?" Sam asked.

"Werewolves are attracted by the scent of the plant, just like cats are to catnip. The beta finds the wolfsbane irresistible, the alpha enjoys the scent, but can resist its lure more readily then the beta. The biggest problem is that the plant is poisonous to humans. You have to use gloves when handling it, especially when it's wet."

"Of course you already know both types of werewolf are allergic to silver. Any weapon made of silver will injure a werewolf. A Beta will die quicker from the silver poisoning, much quicker than an Alpha. To kill the alpha you have to pierce its heart or brain with silver. Bullets are best, but any silver weapon will work."

"If a beta wolf dies it won't kill the alpha. But if an Alpha wolf is killed all the betas connected to it will die. And I'm sure you already know that when a werewolf dies, it will always revert back to human form."

Billie stopped for a minute then she looked at Dean and told him. "The glock on the table is loaded with silver bullets."

"Are you expecting a werewolf to come in the room?" Dean asked picking up the clock and checking the magazine.

Billie sighed and replied, "There is one more thing. Once a person changes, they can not change back, the only choice it to kill them. But it's possible to stop the change before it takes place. We have to kill the alpha it's connected to before the change." She stopped and looked at her arm.

"You've been bitten." Sam said quietly.

"Yes." She replied looking at Dean not Sam. She waited to see what his reaction would be. A part of her wanted him to use the gun now and end all this, but she knew he wouldn't, couldn't do it. He was, after all, his father's son.

"And if we can't kill the alpha you want us to kill you." Dean said.

Billie nodded, "Before I change."

"That's not going to happen because we are going to send that damn mutt to hell long before the full moon!" Dean exclaimed shaking his head.

"That works for me." Billie said. "I'm sure not interested in the alternative, but we only have three days to kill this thing. After that, you'll have another werewolf to hunt."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dean said standing and twirling the gun on his finger. "Let's go find this bitch and waste it."

She shook her head. "We wait until morning. I'm tired and I hurt," She said. "I wouldn't be at the best of my game. Besides, you need to get up to speed on what I know."

She reached over and picked up a binder off the nightstand and handed it to Sam, "This is everything I've got so far on this hunt. It includes my hunt journal and all my notes. Maps of body locations, names and address of the victims both the missing and the dead. I have narrowed down the location of the den. Try and get familiar with it we'll need to start looking in the morning."

Sam started leafing through it as she talked. "You keep excellent notes."

"I've been doing this a long time Sammy, I don't usually make mistakes."

"Then how did it happen? How did you get yourself bitten?" Dean asked.

Billie sighed. "A friend and I set a trap using the wolfsbane to draw out the werewolf. We thought it was just one and didn't realize it was a pack until it was too late." She told him.

"What about your friend?" Sam asked.

She looked at him shook her head sadly. "The trap worked, too well. Had we realized we were up against a pack we would have been more prepared. This pack is huge; I've never come across one this size. The alpha must be very old to be able to hold so many to him."

"How many?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure, but we attracted six of them to the trap." She explained, "We managed to take out three of them before one of them got him, then I got bit. I took out another before I was able to get away."

"Six?" Dean said.

She nodded. "Today has been a bad day for me, a really bad day."

"I'm sorry about your friend, but you went up against six werewolves at one time and you're still alive. I wouldn't exactly count that as a bad day." Dean told her, then turned to Sam, "Come on Sam lets go."

Before they left Dean turned to Billie and said, "Don't worry, we _are_ going to fix this. Meet us at the diner across the street at six in the morning. We'll eat and decide what to do next."

She watched as Dean closed the door, then Billie went to the phone and dialed a number.

"They're here." She said then listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I know. How are you holding up?" The person on the other end spoke again and she replied, "Okay, But I still think we should tell them. I don't like lying to them. They need to know." She sighed as she listened to the reply. "Fine, call me if you need me."

**A/N Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but I really wish I could own Sam, Dean and Daddy… I would have so much fun!

**THE PACK**

_One werewolf is a problem and entire pack is much larger issue_

**Chapter three**

Sam and Dean went to the diner after they left Billie. They took a booth at the back and Sam opened the binder and continued looking through it. "Billie really does keep good notes," he told Dean. "She's spoken with all the survivors and noted what they said. She has spoken with the coroner and the police. She even has copies of all the police and coroners' reports."

The waitress came over to take their order. She was a pretty young blonde with tight blue jeans and a canary yellow top that sunk so low her chest was nearly falling out of it. Her name tag proclaimed her name to be "Daisy". She took one look at Sam's face and exclaimed, "You poor fellow. What happened?"

Sam scowled, "A car accident," he told her.

Dean gave her a beguiling smile and said, "Yeah, it's a good thing I was there to pull him out or it might have been a lot worse. The car caught on fire. I was just barely able to get him out before it exploded." Dean saw Sam shaking his head at the story.

She turned to Dean, "You went into a burning car to save him!"

"Hey, you got to do what you got to do." Dean told her, "Sam here was stuck, I had to get him out or he was going to be roasting in that car."

Sam quit paying attention to the conversation. He'd heard enough of Dean's stories and lines. He had the waitress eating out of his hand in just a few minutes, by the time they left Dean would have her phone number or a place to meet her later after her shift.

He continued looking over the information in the binder. This woman was thorough. She had the location of the den down to an area of roughly five square miles of undeveloped brush and woodland. Finding the den would not be to big a problem, in fact, they should be able to do that tomorrow. After looking over the area map carefully Sam had a few ideas on where to check. One area in particular was standing out for him. Not because of anything on the map though, it was just a feeling and he had learned over the past several months to trust these feelings when he got them.

"Sammy!" Dean said grabbing his arm and shaking it. "Where are you?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"I've been trying to get your attention here. Since you wouldn't answer, I ordered you a burger and fries," he told Sam. "What have you found out from that thing?"

There was a beer sitting in front of Sam that he hadn't even notice being delivered. He picked it up and took a drink. "Okay, so Billie has done most of the leg work for us and I can tell you the two most likely places we are going to find the den from her research and maps."

"Then this should be an easy gig." Dean said watching the blonde waitress walk by swiveling her hips. "Because I'm thinking we could use a few days off afterwards."

Sam watched Dean watch the waitress. "You get her number?"

Dean grinned and held up a napkin, "Of course. You doubted me?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother but didn't comment on the issue. Instead he continued with the problem at hand. "The big problem isn't going to be the den. I think, no matter how many of them there are we can handle that."

"So what is the problem?"

"I don't think the Alpha male will be holed up in the den with the others. If he can shift to human form anytime he wants, I'd be willing to bet he lives among the people here."

"Why would you say that?"

"Billie has notes in here on deaths and disappearances going back over twenty years. I don't know for sure, but I doubt he'd stay in the form of the werewolf the entire time. That's got to mean he lives here right?"

"Okay, but, how are we going to find him? I mean, I don't think putting an ad in the local paper requesting all werewolves to come meet us is going to work real well."

"I don't know, I'm still going through this and maybe Billie will have some ideas."

Their meal arrived and Sam set the binder aside. "Dean, Billie may be able to tell us something that will help us find dad." He said.

"She said she didn't know where he is, besides, we have to help Billie first. We can't just leave her."

"I know. I wasn't saying we should leave."

"Sam we're going to find dad."

"I know Dean, but she spoke with him just this morning."

"Sam she said he couldn't get here before the full moon. He can't be too close."

Sam sighed, "What I don't get is how she got him on the phone. We've been trying for months."

Dean laughed, "If she was calling me, I'd sure answer the phone!"

"Dean, come on man, she's like ten years older then you," Sam said.

"You know what they say about older women." Dean said with a smile, "They know just how to treat a man."

Sam just shook his head. Dean would never change.

They finished their meal and left the diner, "Hey, Sam, it's still pretty early, how about we go have a couple of drinks. We passed a bar on the way here. I might even be able to rustle up a game of pool. You know, earn us a bit of cash."

"You go Dean, I'm going to finish going over Billie's notes and see if I can come up with anything on the Alpha… And Dean, try not to get into any fights this time."

"Don't worry, Sammy, I couldn't look as bad as you do right now if I tried really hard."

**A/N Please read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but I really wish I could own Sam, Dean and Daddy… I would have so much fun!

**THE PACK**

_One werewolf is a problem and entire pack is much larger issue_

**Chapter four**

The next morning Sam and Dean sat in the same diner eating breakfast. They were waiting for Billie to join them. "She's late Dean."

"Thank you Sherlock," Dean replied glancing at his watch. "We'll give her another thirty minutes. After that we head out to one of those places you have marked on the map. We'll waste as many of those bitches as we can and hey, if we're lucky maybe we'll get the alpha."

"When have we ever been that lucky?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I know," Dean said before taking a sip of his steaming hot coffee.

"You were out late last night, how'd you do?"

Dean smirked, "I did fantastic! Daisy got off at eleven and we went to her place. I got to tell you, she is some kind of contortionist. Do you know she can put her legs up by her…"

"Dean!" Sam interrupted, "Thanks, but I so do not need to know what you did with that girl! I was talking about the bar. We're getting short on cash, any luck at the table?"

Dean pulled out a wad of bills and tossed it to his brother, "Sammy, I'm surprised at you, are you doubting my game now?"

"No, just checking." Sam said as he looked out the window of the diner to the motel across the street. He could see Billie's room from where he sat and had been watching to see if she came out of the room. He was surprised to see her drive up in a forest green extended cab pickup truck. As she got out of the truck and headed across the street to the diner he told his brother, "She's here."

Dean looked up and watched her walk into the diner. He decided he really didn't care how old she was, she was hot, his eyes were burning she was so hot.

"Sorry I'm late," she said with a smile, "I had an errand to run."

The waitress walked up and she ordered, "Just coffee please, black."

"Okay, I've been thinking, we need to find the den and wipe out the pack, but I don't think the alpha will be at the den unless we are very, very lucky."

"Yeah, we thought that too," Dean said. "Sammy's nailed the location down to the most likely two places."

Sam brought out the map and pointed out the two places he thought would be best to check out first. "Here and here," he said pointing to a spot close to the lake, and one a just a few miles from town.

Billie checked the locations and then said, "Okay, I get the place out on the lake. It's secluded and close to the water. But this area here is only a few miles from town, it seems too close. That's one of the reasons I haven't bothered to search it. Why would think we should look there?"

Sam sighed. A "how do I explain this one" look crossing his face. "I just…."

Dean came to his rescue, "Look, when Sam says we should check something out, we check it out. He is very rarely wrong." Dean thought about it a second, "In fact, he's never wrong about something like this. We check it out and we check it out first since its closer."

Billie looked at the brothers. Their minds were made up. They were obviously used to working as a team. And knowing John, she was willing to bet these two make a very formidable team. John was good at teaching tactics, so she didn't doubt about their abilities in the fight. But John was right, in a fight, Sam would be the weak link. She'd need to be sure and protect him. John would be pissed off if something happened to Sam. In fact, if either of his boys was hurt, there'd be hell to pay. "All right then, if you boys are done eating, let's get go it done. We're running out of time."

Sam paid the check while Dean followed Billie outside. "Why don't you ride with us," Dean told her.

"Works for me, it's been some time since I've seen that beauty you ride around it." She replied, "It looks like you keep her in good shape. I was disappointed when John got the new truck. I thought he'd gotten rid of her."

"Nope, just passed her to me, I take good care of her." Dean said with pride.

Billie stopped at her truck long enough to pull a duffle bag out of the back seat opened it up, checked the contents, then tossed it into the back seat of the Impala and slid in after it. Dean got in the drivers seat and started the car. As soon as Sam joined them Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

"So how'd you meet Dad?" Dean asked Billie.

She laughed, "About fifteen years ago we literally bumped into each other on a hunt down in east Texas. I damn near shot him when he came out of the bushes at a dead run. He was looking over his shoulder and shooting at a werewolf that was chasing him. He ran smack into me. The damn werewolf took a swipe at your dad. He was so busy trying to protect me that he forgot to protect himself. Damn thing knocked him out cold. I was able to kill it before it did any major damage though. I got your dad back to the hotel and patched him up. You should have seen the look on his face when he woke up in my room." She was smiling at the memory. "Since then we've hunted together once or twice a year."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. This was something completely new to them. "I remember that trip to Texas it was in, Kilgore, wasn't it."

"Yeah," she replied.

"Dad was late, he said he'd be back before morning, but it was almost ten when he came in. I was worried something had gotten him, but he seemed fine when he got back."

"He was for the most part. I stitched his arm up, twenty one stitches across his Special Forces tattoo. As far as hitting his head on the tree, well I've come to the conclusion that a knock on the noggin is good for John once in a while."

Sam and Dean both about choked on that statement.

"We haven't seen dad in more then six months." Sam told her.

"I know," she replied quietly. "I don't like it. He shouldn't be alone. Not now, but he's never been one to listen to reason."

"Why, what's happening?"

"He's after something, something big and whatever it is, it knows he's after it. It's come close to getting him once already. That's why he doesn't want you with him. He's afraid you'll get hurt."

"What is it, is it the thing that killed mom?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," she said fiercely. "But, no matter what he says, you keep looking for him until you find him. He needs you, both of you; he's just too damn stubborn to realize it."

Sam thought about it. In all years their dad had been hunting he'd never seen the man scared. He was not afraid of anything. If this thing had him on the run it was bad. He looked at his brother, but Dean shook his head. Sam knew his brother didn't want to talk about it, not now.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Sam had the map spread out on the hood of the car. They were at the end of a long dirt road that really seemed more like a pair of ruts in the ground then a road. Billie and Dean were rechecking weapons and loading up. "Okay, were here," Sam said pointing at a spot on the map catching their attention. "I was thinking we need to check this area here. It looks like it's should be a quick easy hike." He opened the laptop and continued, "last night I downloaded this."

"What is it?" Billie asked.

Sam grinned at her, "A Google satellite photo of the area. It's old, but it shows some kind of building in this area here. From the looks of it I'd say an old barn or maybe something bigger."

"An old, unused building in the middle of the forest. Yep, it gets my vote." Dean said.

Sam closed the laptop and put it in the car. He folded the map and put it in his back pocket, and started loading up his weapons.

Dean thought Sam went a bit light on the weapons, but he didn't say anything, he just tossed him another .45 loaded with silver bullets. Sam pocketed it without a word.

As they worked, Dean watched Billie. She quickly and efficiently checked her weapons. He watched her put four handguns in various places on her person. Then she loaded a long knife into an ankle holster. A shotgun went next in a rig at the center of her back, grip up for easy access. He liked the way she worked but, he wanted to see if she could hold her own in the fight. He didn't really doubt her; if his dad was willing to work with her then he'd give her a shot.

Sam took out the compass and headed into the trees Billie and his brother right behind him guarding his back.

Fifteen minutes later they were looking at an old rundown building. It was bigger then they originally thought. Roughly the size of a small supermarket, it was two floors with lots of windows.

Sam turned to Dean, "They're here," he said quietly.

"This is going to be fun," Dean said nodding his head. Sammy's vibes must be tossing him a hint, because Dean didn't see anything.

They all knew werewolves preferred to hunt at night, but they sure didn't sleep all day. There would be no sneaking up on them either. Werewolf's had an excellent sense of smell. If they were in that building the werewolves already knew the three hunters were outside.

"Now let's see if anyone's home," Billie said as she reached into her jacket and pulled out a sealed plastic bag. She took out her knife and cut a slice in the bag, then tossed it out in front of them as far as she could.

Sam looked at her curiously, "Wolfsbane?" he asked.

She nodded, "If there are any werewolves in there, it won't take long for them to come out. I'd rather fight them out here then inside."

From somewhere deep inside the building a lone eerie howl began. Within moments several "voices" had taken up the call.

"Looks like you were right Sam," Billie told him.

"I told you," Dean said, "He's always right."

Sam smiled at that. It was nice to know his brother thought that way, but Sam knew better. He'd been wrong in the past and it had gotten someone he loved killed. He never wanted to make a mistake like that again.

"Here they come," Dean said raising his gun.

Sam looked to were his brother was aiming; three werewolves were coming from around the back of the building. Making their way towards the bag Billie had tossed out. They had their noses up and were sniffing the air. Movement from the front of the building caught his attention. Two more were making their way down the front steps from the old porch that lined the front of the building. Sam pointed at the ones coming from the porch.

"Wait," Billie told him, "Let them get closer."

"Closer!" Dean almost shouted, "Are you nuts? Do you know how fast those damn things can move?" He shook his head, "Oh yeah, this is going to be a blast!"

"Uh, Dean, there's a couple more coming up from under the porch over to the left," Sam said. "We may have been a bit optimistic in our assessment of the size of this pack."

"I've got them," Billie said.

"Optimistic in our assessment," Dean muttered, he decided he wasn't going to wait any longer. He pulled the trigger shooting the closest one in the head. It dropped to the ground without making a sound and changed back to its human form. Sam and Billie pulled the trigger on their guns and dropped one each with their first shots, but now the others were alerted to the danger.

"This is going to be a real mess to clean up, you know that don't you!" he shouted at Billie.

"It always is," she said as she took down her second. "Here they come."

The hunters formed a loose circle as the werewolves converged on them. Dean and Billie had each pulled a second gun and were using both hands to shoot. Between the three of them they'd taken down eight more of the creatures when Sam yelled, "DEAN!" And took off at dead run back down the trail they'd come from.

Dean turned to see what was wrong and nearly got gored by a werewolf that used the distraction to get in close. Billie shoved Dean out of the way just in time. Then with her gun nearly touching the werewolf's temple she pulled the trigger. Blood and brains came raining down on Dean as he rolled out of the way of the falling animal.

Sam had been handling his end of the affair nicely until his gaze strayed to the trail they'd just come from. A young boy, around twelve or thirteen years old was running down the trail as fast as his legs would carry him. Behind him, gaining with each stride was a werewolf. It was too far away to chance a shot with the kid between him and the werewolf, so with a shout to his brother to let him know he was moving he ran to meet them and place himself between the boy and the werewolf.

Dean was up almost as quickly as he'd fallen, instantly he saw the problem and knew what his brother had planned. He watched as his brother caught up to the boy, pushed child behind him, took careful aim at the werewolf bearing down on them and shot it. Then, to his horror, the boy Sam was trying to protect changed into a werewolf. It was smaller then the rest, but it was quick. It tore into his brothers back with a paw before Sam even realized what was happening.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled running to his brother's aid. Sam fell to the ground as Dean shot the child/werewolf several times in the back yelling, "Hey you son of bitch! Come pick on someone your own size!" It turned its attention to Dean and with an unearthly growl it took one mighty leap in Dean's direction and took him to the ground landing on the hunters' chest his arms pinned beneath its body.

Winded from the impact Dean lost his hold on both guns. The young werewolf, its muzzle close to Deans' face growled fiercely at the hunter its eyes blazing. "Ugh, dog breath!" Dean said as he caught his breath and struggled to get out from under the creature, "Get off me you ugly mutt!" he yelled at it. The beast put one large paw on his chest to hold him down and lifted the other for what Dean was sure was going to be a killing blow.

Billie saw what was happening to the brothers, but Deans' retreat had left her guarding their backs and suddenly there were werewolves coming out of the woodwork. She was shooting as fast as she could. As one gun emptied she dropped it and reached for another. Soon she was down to the shotgun and her knife. The werewolves were now too close for the shotgun so she threw her now empty pistol into the face of the closest werewolf and pulled out the knife. She was getting tired and didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Then, without warning, something changed. She felt a swell of strength and with unnatural speed she started tearing into the remaining werewolves with her knife.

Sam was unsure exactly what had happened. One minute he was shooting the werewolf in front of him and the next he was on the ground an agonizing pain across his back. Painfully he rolled over and climbed to his feet, turning to see what had hit him. What he saw made him forget all about his pain.

Dean was pinned to the ground by one of the werewolves. Its muzzle inches from his face. Sam ran to his brother, pulling the gun Dean had given him from his pocket. He couldn't take any chances; this had to be a clean shot. Dean said something and the werewolf pulled back from his face and it lifted its paw to strike. Sam pulled the trigger twice both shots hitting the creature in the head. As it fell Sam was horrified to see it change into the child he had been trying to protect. Sam fell to his knees a very hollow feeling in his stomach. He was shaken to the core. He had just killed a child.

Dean rolled out from under the dead werewolf and stood up. He looked around for Sam and saw him on his knees a few feet away. He was pale and breathing raggedly, but he was alive. Dean swung around to Billie just in time to see her take her last shot and throw the gun in the face of the closest werewolf to her. Then she reached for her knife and something changed. She fought with such power and speed Dean was almost mesmerized by her actions. Then remembering that he still had a gun in his hands he used it to take out the last two werewolves facing Billie.

As the two werewolves facing her fell Billie whirled around quickly, knife ready. There was one more still out there, she could hear it growling. She faced the brothers and was surprised and shocked when Dean stepped in front of his brother and with wide disbelieving eyes lifted his gun and pointed it directly at her. The growling stopped and she realized that she had been the one making the terrible noise.

When Billie turned to Dean he was shocked and at the change in her. She was growling, the sound coming from deep within her throat. But it was her eyes that he couldn't look away from. They had changed, from a beautiful pale blue to a horrible yellow grey color. Instead of dots the irises in her eyes were horizontal slits. He stepped in front of Sam to protect him and raised the gun.

"Dean, what the hell, put down the gun." Billie said booting the knife and raising her hands.

Dean was shaking his head, "Billie," he said, "I'm sorry..."

"No, wait, it's not too late. I'm still on your side." She replied.

Before Dean could reply he heard Sam speak softly from behind him. "Dean…I… I killed him. He's was just a kid."

Dean looked at his brother. Sam was not even looking at him or at Billie. His eyes were fixed firmly on the child lying several feet from him. His breathing was ragged and tears were streaming quietly down his face. Dean looked at Billie for another second, unsure what to do. But his brothers' harsh breathing made the decision easier. "Oh, shit, Sammy." He said and abruptly put away the gun.

He went to his brother and knelt in front of him cutting off his view of the body. "Sammy, look at me." Dean told him quietly. When Sam didn't do it, Dean grabbed his shoulders and forced his compliance. "SAMMY!" Dean said fiercely. "LOOK AT ME!"

Sam raised his eyes to his brothers', "I killed him Dean he was just a kid. I don't understand. I thought he was…" The haunted expression in Sam's eyes almost broke Dean.

"Sammy, he was a werewolf, not just a kid. I saw him change, I saw him attack you. Hell, you saw him attacking me. He WAS a werewolf." Dean exclaimed.

"Sam, he was an alpha male. He was born from a werewolf, he was young, but he was still a werewolf. You had no choice," said a quiet voice beside Dean.

Dean motioned to Billie to get rid of the body. Get it out of Sam's sight. She nodded and without saying a word picked up the child and took it to the building.

"Sammy please, don't do this to yourself." Dean said "You had to kill it. It was going to kill me. I thought I was about to die. You saved me." Sam gave the slightest of nods. Dean sighed in relief. "I'm sorry Sam, I tried to kill it. I wish you didn't have to be the one to do it."

"You're sure?" Sam asked quietly. His breaths coming a bit easier and some of the paleness was leaving his face. "It was a werewolf?"

"I'm sure and I have the bruises to prove it," Dean told him. Then remembering the damn thing had hurt Sam too he said. "But you, little brother, are going to feel it a lot more then me."

Wincing from a sharp pain that choose that moment to remind him of his injury Sam replied, "I think I already do." Sam looked at Dean and for the first time noticed the blood on his face and chest. "Dean what about you, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, you're the one that got gored by the big ugly. Not me."

"Dean, you're covered in blood." Sam told him.

Dean reached up and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He was surprised when It came away bloody, until he recalled where it came from. "It's not mine. Can you stand?" Dean said standing an offering him a hand up.

"Yeah," Sam stood on shaky legs then he and Dean turned toward the building. "Oh God, Dean,"

The space in front of the building looked like a battlefield. Hell, Dean thought, it was a battlefield. Bodies were strewn everywhere. "How many were in this damn den?" Dean asked not expecting an answer.

"I counted sixteen, plus the alpha." Billie said coming up beside them. "I've never come across a pack of this size before, but I've never found a mated pair before either."

"A mated pair. Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"It has to be. That alpha male was too young to be on its own. Its parents have to be around somewhere."

"Great," Dean said. "I'll tell you one thing. I bet they are going to be pretty pissed off when they find out what happened to junior and his pets."

"We should finish up quick and get the hell out of dodge." Billie said.

"Billie, that one I killed, was it the one." Sam asked. "Was it yours?"

"No Sam, it wasn't." She said looking him in the eye for the first time since he killed it.

Sam was shocked to see the change in her eyes. "Don't worry," he told her. "We still have time. It's not too late."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Sam."

After Dean applied a field dressing to Sam' wounds, he and Billie moved the remaining bodies into the building. Dean was afraid the heavy lifting would make Sam's injuries worse so he would not allow him to help. Instead, Sam kept watch while they did the work. He also, collected all the shell casings he could find. No sense in leaving any more evidence then they had too. When this was discovered all hell was going to break loose. While searching the area he came across a fallen sign that said _Littlefield Hunting Lodge_. "Well," he said to himself, "we sure did some hunting here."

**A/N Sorry I was so long winded for this chapter, but action just kind of takes over and its really hard to control. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but I really wish I could own Sam, Dean and Daddy… I would have so much fun!

**THE PACK**

_One werewolf is a problem and entire pack is much larger issue_

**Chapter five**

They were back at the motel. Both of them had made good use of the shower. Now Sam was lying on his bunk while Dean cleaned and stitched the lacerations on his back, "You know Sam," Dean said, "I think you did this just so you wouldn't have to help with the clean up."

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "because this was so much easier then a little work!"

"Have you come up with any ideas on how to find the alpha male and its mate?" Dean asked as he worked.

"Maybe, I need to do a little digging first."

Dean finished stitching and applied an antibiotic cream before carefully bandaging the area. "It should heal up fine," he said. "Let's just hope you don't get rabies."

Sam rolled over wincing as a pain from the injury shot through him. "What time is it?"

"Just after one," Dean said as he shook three pills out of a bottle and handed them to Sam with a glass of water.

Sam swallowed them without even looking at them and said, "Seventeen werewolves in less than five hours. That's got to be some kind of record huh?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "Listen, I'm going to go get us something to eat. I'll be back in a few minutes. Are you going to be okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "I'll be fine. Hand me the laptop before you leave, and bring me back some pizza."

Dean handed his brother laptop picked up his jacket and keys and headed out the door. He walked next door and knocked on Billie's door, to see if she was hungry. Billie opened the door and gestured him inside. She had obviously taken a shower and cleaned up. She was talking on the cell phone to someone and Dean waited patiently for her to finish her conversation. "Yes, I'm fine." She said into the phone. "I know you don't need to lecture me!" She rolled her eyes at whatever the other person said, and asked Dean, "How is your brother?"

"He'll be fine," he replied, "I stitched him up and gave him something for the pain. He doesn't realize it yet, but he will be taking a little nap in a few minutes. I gave him a few Codeine. They always knock him out." Dean didn't tell her that sometimes that was the only way he was able to be sure his brother got some much needed sleep. He also didn't tell her how bad it made him feel about abusing the trust Sam had in him.

"How long will he sleep?"

"Three or four hours at least, he needs it," he told her then asked, "I'm going to get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Starved." She said to him, then into the phone she said, "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Okay, just be careful. I'll talk to you later then." She hung it up and put it in her pocket.

Grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair she looked at Dean and said, "Let's go."

Sam carefully leaned back on the pillows wincing a bit as he did. He set the laptop on his lap, opened it and started the internet explorer. He typed in a google search for the Littlefield Hunting Lodge. He received several hits on his search and started to sift through them. Most of them were useless, but a few were archived news articles. One in particular told about the sale, and subsequent closing of the lodge in 1982. Sam was having trouble keeping his eyes opened while reading and was about half way through the article when he nodded off the laptop sliding onto the bed.

His sleep was interrupted by a dream, but this time it was a good dream. He dreamt his father was sitting next to him when he opened his eyes.

"_Dad, is that you?" He asked his father sleepily._

"_Yeah, son, it's me."_

"_Where were you, we've been looking all over for you. We were worried."_

"_I'm fine Sammy. I'm right here. How about you? How are you?"_

"_Tired, hurt. But Dean patched me up. I think he gave me something to make me sleep again. He does that when he thinks I'm not sleeping enough."_

"_He takes good care of you."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_You take good care of him too," his dad told him. "You saved his life today."_

"_Yea, but I killed a little boy to do it. Dad, I don't think that's right."_

"_Sammy that was no little boy, it was a werewolf. You had no choice."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts you did good Sammy."_

"_Yes sir." Sam replied. He was quiet for a few minutes then he asked his father, "Dad, are you going to be here when I wake up?"_

"_No Sammy, this is only a dream."_

"_Well, it's a good dream dad."_

"_Yes, son, it is."_

They were on the other side of town at a restaurant that Billie liked. Dean would have been fine with the diner across the street, but Billie wanted something different. He was nervous about leaving Sam without protection at the motel especially since Dean had slipped him those pills. If something came after him, Sam would probably sleep right through it.

Billie had removed her jacket when she sat down and Dean noticed that the bandage was gone from her arm, so were any marks that were left by the werewolf's bite. "That healed quickly."

"I think it happened earlier when I…" she stopped, unsure how to phrase it. "wolfed out."

Dean laughed, "Wolfed out?"

"Well, what would you call it?"

The waiter walked up and they ordered their meal. When the man left, Dean asked, "So was that your husband you were talking to on the phone earlier?" The expression on Billie's face at the question changed. She went from happy and smiling to confusion and then unhappiness. When she didn't reply he said, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"Dean, no, it's just… you surprised me," she said. "I wasn't expecting…"

Dean interrupted her, "Look, it really isn't any of my business."

"It's okay, really, Dean," she told him. "It wasn't my husband, just… a good friend. My husband is gone. He's been gone for seventeen years."

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"You didn't, all the memories of my husband are good ones, except the night I lost him. The rest, well I enjoy those every chance I get," she explained. "We grew up together, he was my best friend. We even have the same birthday."

"Sounds like you were really happy."

"Oh, we were, we decided to get married on our twenty first birthday. We figured it was already a special day for us so why not make it even more special. I found this awesome place not far from were we lived. It was like an arboretum with a little cottage set back in the woods. We were wed in the gazebo in the garden and spent the night in the cottage."

"It was so beautiful Steve and I went for a walk in the garden late that night. There was a full moon." She stopped talking as the waiter brought their food and placed it on the table. When he left she continued, "The werewolf came out of nowhere. One minute we were by ourselves the next minute Steve was lifted off his feet as the thing bit his shoulder and shook him furiously. It threw him to the ground and bent down to finish the job, but the moon was full. The change happened so fast I barely registered it."

"Even in his werewolf form I could tell Steve was furious; he jumped up and ripped out the throat of the other werewolf nearly severing its head. It died there at my feet changing back into the woman she'd been before. Steve saw it, howled and ran away."

"I'm sorry," Dean said quietly.

"No one believed me when I told them what happened. They all thought I was crazy. They thought I had seen Steve had murder that girl and lost my mind. They even tried to put me in a mental institution. I ran away and have been hunting ever since. Hoping that one of these times, I can release Steve from the hell he is stuck in."

"You're not crazy, you know that right?" Dean told her, "Well, not anymore then anyone else who hunts werewolves, demons, other things that go bump in the night."

She laughed, "Oh, yeah we are the sanest people I know."

"Wait a minute," Dean said just realizing something. "If you were twenty one when you married, and have been hunting for seventeen years. Then that makes you…"

"If you complete that sentence Dean Winchester I will be hunting _you _next!" Billie exclaimed.

"Now that," Dean replied with his most charming grin, "could be very fun!"

"You are incorrigible!" She told him, "But Dean I can't, there is someone else."

"Hey," he said practically undressing her with his eyes, "you can't blame me for trying!"

**A/N Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but I really wish I could own Sam, Dean and Daddy… I would have so much fun!

**THE PACK**

_One werewolf is a problem and entire pack is much larger issue_

**Chapter six**

When Sam woke up it was dark outside. He glanced at the clock on the night stand between the beds. Eight thirty. Dean was sitting at the table plugging away on the laptop.

"You slept well for a change." Dean said. "You were even smiling in your sleep when I came back. You must have had a really good dream."

Sam rolled onto his back and put his hands under his head, pain shot up his back reminding him of his injury. "I did."

Taking his brothers remark the wrong way, Dean replied, "Well, at least you can get the girls in your dreams Sammy!"

Sam shook his head. "It wasn't like that," he told Dean. "I dreamt Dad was here."

"Well, that's almost as good." Dean said, looking over the laptop at his brother. So few of Sam's dreams were good, it was nice to know he still had them once in a while. After what happened this morning Dean had fully expected Sam to have a nightmare. In fact he expected them for the next few days.

Sam sighed. Sometimes his brother was impossible. "What are you doing?" He asked Dean.

"Finishing your research," he replied. "Your pizza is on the dresser, it's cold."

Sam sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched. He was tired, but not sleepy. He knew it was the lingering effects of whatever drug it was his brother had given him.

"If you tear those stitches I'm going to kick you ass." Dean warned him. "I have no interest in sewing you back up again."

Ignoring his brothers remark Sam reached over and grabbed the pizza box. "Find anything?" he asked as he took out a slice.

"As a matter of fact, I think I did. How much did you read of the story that was on the screen before you fell asleep?" Dean asked.

"The Littlefield Hunting Lodge was sold and closed. Honestly, I don't remember much more then that," he said. "I _was _planning on going to the County Records Office to see if I could dig up some more information on who owned it."

"Well, sleeping beauty," Dean smirked holding up a sheet of paper, "I got tired of listening to you snore, so I went and dug around. I got a name."

"Just a name, what about an address?" Sam asked setting the pizza aside and moving to the table.

Dean shook his head, "Only a post office box. The problem is I'm not getting any hits on the name. It's like this woman doesn't exist."

"A woman, what's her name?"

"Virginia Salling. No middle name, not even an initial. I've checked everything. She's not even listed in the local schools yearbooks and I went back forty years."

"What about Marital Records?"

"Marital Records?"

"Yes, maybe Virginia Salling is her maiden name," he suggested. "Here, let me try."

Dean passed the laptop to his brother without comment. Sam was better at the research end of this job and both of them knew it. He got up and went to the little fridge and got a drink. He brought it and the Pizza box over to Sam.

About ten minutes when by before Sam found what he was looking for. "Got it," he told his brother. "You are not going to believe this," he said laughing, "Talk about hiding in plain sight."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Without a word Sam turned the laptop to face his brother. Dean looked at the screen. It was a marriage certificate proclaiming the marriage of Miss Virginia Salling and Mr. David Owen Gleason on June 8th, 1986. "No way!" he laughed.

Sam was still laughing when got up and walked to the fridge to get another drink.

Dean checked the local phone book and asked, "Feel up to going for a drive?"

They found the house with no trouble. It was a small two story Victorian home in a nice neighborhood on the edge of town. The brothers sat in the impala across the street watching the house. No one seemed to be home even though there was a light on downstairs.

"Let's go get a closer look," Dean suggested.

They got out of the car walked up to the front door. Dean started Sam when he knocked on the door. "Dude, what are you doing? What are you going to say if they answer?" he asked his older brother.

"I'll tell him I'm looking for a D.O.G," he said with a quiet laugh.

No one answered. Dean stood in front of Sam giving him what cover he could while his brother picked the lock on the door. Thirty seconds later they were inside looking at what appeared to be a normal house. Of course, Dean had no idea what the home of a werewolf should look like.

"Dean it looks… Normal," Sam said.

"Well, what were you expecting?" he asked. "Cave walls and dirt on the floor?"

Sam looked at his brother, "Good point. You know we don't even know if these people are werewolves. We need to find some kind of proof."

Dean had been walking around looking at the pictures on the walls. "This job just keeps getting better and better." He said. "Time to go, Sammy."

"Why?" Sam asked from across the room.

"Take a look at this picture."

Sam walked to his brother's side and looked at the picture, "Oh shit!" It was a family portrait. Seven smiling faces looked out at the brothers. One of them was the boy that Sam had killed. There was also a man and a woman with four other children ranging in ages from about ten to seventeen.

"Let's go Sammy," Dean said heading for the front door.

As he reached out to open the door it opened on his own startling both them and the teenaged girl that opened it. Dean recognized her from the portrait as the oldest child in the family. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed her pulling her into a bear hug. He covered her mouth with his hand preventing a shout, but suddenly felt like he had grabbed a tiger by the tail.

"Dean, no," Sam said, but it was too late, before his eyes she morphed into a full grown pissed off werewolf."

Dean was slammed hard against the wall his eyes rolling up into his head as he lost consciousness. Pulling his gun out Sam backed up trying to put some distance between himself and the hairy beast. He got off two quick shots into its chest before it attacked slamming him back into the bookshelf behind him.

The bookshelf crumbled under the combined weight of Sam and the werewolf dropping them both on the floor. Sam rolled away from the creature, came up on one knee and took one more very careful shot as it regained its feet. His aim this time proved more accurate it changed back to the shape of the girl as it landed.

Sam went to Dean who was out cold, "Dean, wake up, we have to go, COME ON DEAN!" Sam shouted. Blood was running down the side of Dean's face proof of just how hard he had hit the wall. Sam didn't dare wait any longer; grabbing the front of his brother's shirt he lifted him to his feet and put his arm around his own neck. Half carrying, half dragging his brother he left the house went to the car. He deposited Dean into the passenger seat and drove away.

Dean was lying on his bed back at the motel. Sam was holding a cold cloth across the stitches he had just finish applying to his unconscious brother's head. It was an angry looking cut across the side of his head just below the hairline. The bleeding had stopped after he'd finished, but there was some swelling and Sam was getting concerned. "Come on Dean, wake up," he insisted.

"How long has he been out?" Billie asked from across the room.

When Sam got back to the motel she had heard him pull up and come out to talk to them. She helped carry Dean's still form into the room, while Sam explained what had happened. "About an hour, he hit the wall hard. What the hell was he thinking?"

"What were both of you thinking?" she asked quietly. "You should have called me."

Sam looked at Billie, "Yeah, well, we didn't think about it. We normally work alone so we just…."

"Whatever," she said walking over to him. "Take off your shirt Sam."

Sam's eyes got wide at the request, "Um, Billie."

"Oh, good Lord, Sam you're as bad as your brother get your mind out of the gutter," she said rolling her eyes. "Your back is bleeding again. Since Doctor Dean is sound asleep I need to check your stitches. It looks like you might have broken a few."

"Oh," Sam said embarrassed. He'd been so concerned about his brother he had completely forgotten about his own injury. He removed his shirt and handed Billie the med kit and a clean cloth.

"Damn, Sam," she asked, "what did you do ground wrestle in a rock garden?"

"That bad?" he asked, it sure felt like it.

"You broke open a few of the stitches, but the bruising is the worst of the damage. It looks like the Motley Crew back here." She explained as she cleaned the wound. "How'd it happen?"

"Bookshelf one," he said by way of an explanation. "Sam zero."

"Well, there can't be much left of the damn bookshelf." She said as she started stitching.

When she was done Sam put on a clean shirt and replaced the cold towel on his brother's head. "Dean, come on man, you're scaring me. If you don't wake up soon I'm going to take your ass to the hospital and we both know how much you'd like that."

Surprisingly Dean's eyes fluttered open, "You want to get your ass kicked," he said weakly.

Sam sighed, "Nice of you to join us."

"How long?" he asked. Reaching up and feeling his head. He noted the fresh sutures and small lump. He knew Sam was worried about a concussion.

"Nearly two hours." Sam replied, "Dean, what the hell were you thinking grabbing a werewolf in a bear hug?"

His brother ignored the question. "Where is it?" he asked.

"I killed it."

"Good boy Sammy." Dean said and closed his eyes. He was tired, having been awake for the better part off two days now.

Sam smiled at the praise from his brother. It made him feel good even though Dean made it sound like he was talking to a child. "Can you sit up for a few minutes, I know you're tired, but we need to talk for a minute?"

Dean sighed he was tired and wanted to sleep, but he was not able to resist his brother. If Sam needed something Dean provided. That's the way it's always been, it's the way it would always be. Dean sat up, trying hard not to let his brother and Billie see how dizzy that simple act made him. He stomach turned upside down and he felt suddenly sick. It took all his willpower not to vomit all over the floor. He decided Sam had ample reason to worry about him this time, he definitely had a concussion.

Sam handed his brother a few pills and a glass of water thinking _didn't we do this in reverse just a few hours ago_. Dean looked at the pills, then at Sam. "They're just Tylenol, as messed up as your head looks; it's got to hurt like hell, but I can't give you anything stronger. I can't have you drugged, not now."

Dean was having a hard time concentrating, "Why, what's going on?" he asked.

"Dean, they'll have our scent now and we've killed two of this pair's children. They are either going to run, or they are going to come after us." He explained. "I think we are about to be up to our asses in very irate werewolves."

Dean thought about it for a few seconds then told him, "You're right, but they won't attack us here in the motel. Not unless they have no other choice."

"In the morning we'll head out to the second site on the map that looked like a possible den site. Let's see if we can get them to follow us. We'll have a better chance out there in the open where we can fight them without worrying who's going to see us."

"I'm going to my room and gather my things," Billie told them. "I'm going to stay here for the rest of the night and keep watch. You two need to get some sleep."

"Did that bitch of werewolf hurt you Sammy?" Dean asked after she left.

"Not much. She tore open a couple of your stitches, but Billie fixed them."

"I told you not to let that happen!"

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one who got the bright idea to try grabbing a werewolf by the tail."

Dean laughed, "It wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had, but it worked out."

"It worked out?" Sam said flabbergasted, "How did it work out Dean, you nearly got yourself killed."

"Nah, I got a hard head and you killed the sucker."

"Hard head, you can say that again."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They laughed at each other then Dean said, "Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"When we are done with this gig we are so taking a vacation."

**A/N Please read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but I really wish I could own Sam, Dean and Daddy… I would have so much fun!

**THE PACK**

_One werewolf is a problem and entire pack is much larger issue_

**Chapter seven**

Billie didn't wake the brothers the next morning, she let them sleep in. While they slept she pulled all the boys weapons from there bag, cleaned and reloaded them. When she was done she did the same with her own. This was something she enjoyed doing. It always had a calming effect on her, and at the moment she needed something to calm her.

Last night when she saw the condition Dean and Sam were in when they came back she had very nearly called John and told him to get his ass over here and take care of his boys. Sam had totally surprised her as she watched the gentle way he had cared for his brother. The concern and care he used as he gently wiped the blood from Deans face speaking to him the whole time. Then he cleaned the wound and stitched it. Billie had checked the sutures; a doctor couldn't have done a better job. She doubted there would even be a scar. Sam had seemed determined to make sure that didn't happen.

It was nearly eleven when Dean stirred; as soon as he did his brother woke too. "What time is it," he asked.

"Almost eleven," Billie replied.

"Damn it, why didn't you wake us up?" he said angrily. "We have work to do."

"You needed the sleep. How's your head?"

"Fine."

"Sam, you feeling better? How's your back?" she asked.

"Fine."

"Since you are both in perfect shape," she said stiffly her yellow eyes blazing, "I'll go across the street and find us something to eat while you boys get cleaned up and dressed. Then we can get this show on the road."

After she left Sam looked at Dean and asked, "Did I miss something? What's with her?"

"I have no idea."

"Women." Both boys said at the same time.

After packing the car with their gear, they had driven in silence to their destination near the lake. With their weapons loaded they began the short walk down towards the water. The place seemed just as deserted as the area around the hunting lodge.

"Now what?" Dean asked. "I don't see anything that could be even remotely considered a den.

"Doesn't matter," his brother replied, "remember we're not here to find them. We're here so they can find us. We're the bait."

"Yeah, see that's where I'm having a problem with this whole plan of yours Sam. I'd make excellent bait if we were hunting two legged dear at a bikini contest. But, I'm not sure I like the idea of being set up as kibbles and bit for these mongrels."

"Don't worry, they'd spit you out after the first bite."

"Is it possible for you two to keep your mind on the job?" Billie growled at them.

The brothers looked at Billie. "We upsetting you somehow?" Dean asked with a smile. "Or are you about to wolf out on us?"

She growled her eyes turning a deeper shade of yellow grey.

"_Wolf out_?" Sam asked taking a cautious step away from her.

Dean shrugged at his brother, "Her term, not mine."

Dean touched Billie's arm and looked into her eyes, "You need to calm down, when they get here we're we'll need your help. You can't wolf out on us."

"They're already here," she said shoving Dean as hard as she could to the side when she saw three wolves rush out of the woods a few yards from them. The largest wolf sailed past between her and the now reeling Dean. She raised her gun and fired at the wolf leaping at Sam striking it in the shoulder. The wolf faltered but didn't stop; instead it morphed into a full grown werewolf. She knew she'd missed its heart but before she could shoot again something slammed into her from behind knocking her across the clearing. When she tried to regain her feet she was picked up and slammed into a tree where she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Dean tumbled away from Billie and hit the ground rolling. He let his momentum carry him back up onto one knee gun up and ready. He saw Billie shoot the wolf that was attacking Sam leaving herself wide open to the attack of a huge werewolf that was leaping for her. He took a shot at it but it was moving to fast. He missed and it slammed into her. He didn't get time for a second shot. A third wolf came out of nowhere and sank it's fangs into his gun arm. A searing pain shot through his arm as the wolf shook it knocking the gun from his hand. "You BITCH!" he screamed at it and punched it as hard as he could in the face with his free hand. The animal let go and he scrambled away from it, stood and reached for another gun.

Sam turned just in time to see a wolf leaping at him. He heard a shot and saw the creature jerk, then morph. With no time for aiming he stepped to the side and shot from the hip. He pulled the trigger twice in quick succession hoping for a lucky hit. The werewolf went down, but it didn't stay there. It rose to its feet with a growl, but this time Sam took more careful aim and shot it in the head. He turned to the werewolf attacking Billie, but before he could pull the trigger a shot rang out and he saw it drop to the ground dead. Billie was slumped in front of the tree not moving, but Sam didn't have time to check on her. He was attacked by a pair of smaller but vicious werewolves.

Dean didn't have time to get the gun before it was on him again, this time in werewolf form. With a howl it lashed out, raking its claws across his chest and hurling him several yards away. Dean crashed back to the ground. "This shits getting old fast," he grumbled pulling a gun from inside his jacket. This time, he didn't miss. One shot between the eyes put the werewolf down, but the fight wasn't over yet. Sam was in trouble. Two werewolves had him backed into a tree. His gun was out and pointed at the larger of the two, but he wouldn't take the shot. Dean did, and he didn't miss. Another shot rang out and the second creature fell lifeless in front of his brother.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted. "You okay?"

Sam turned and looked at his brother. "Fine," he said. "How about you?"

"Ready for a vacation," he said wrapping a bandana around his bleeding arm. "How about you Billie?" he asked turning. He saw Billie sprawled motionless on the ground. "Damn,"

Hurrying to her side Dean carefully rolled her onto her back and checking for a pulse.

"Is she..." Sam asked.

"She's alive." Dean told him. "Billie, come on open your eyes honey."

She groaned.

"Come on Billie." Sam said. "Wake up."

Both brothers were startled when Billie suddenly jerked up into a sitting position and drew her knife. She looked around wildly for a few seconds before focusing her eyes on Dean. "Did we get um?" She asked.

"Wasted them all," Dean said with a grin. Billie's eyes were back to the beautiful blue they were when they had first met.

"Good," she replied sagging slightly, "because I hurt."

"I know how you feel." Dean said with a pain filled grin.

"Come on," Sam said helping her to feet. "We need to get both of you to a hospital."

"I'll be fine," Dean told him.

"No arguments this time Dean. You're going." Sam demanded.

"We need to clean this up."

"I'll come back later and take care of it. You two are beat to hell."

Dean looked at his brother and knew no amount of arguing was going to change Sam's mind this time. "Fine," he agreed, "but when you're done playing mother hen and cleaning up this mess you can find us a place to take a vacation!"

Sam looked around at the aftermath of the fight. Something wasn't right about the fight, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Dean started towards the car, but realized that Sam wasn't following. "Hey Sammy, you coming?" he asked.

"It's Sam," his brother replied absently nodding his head. The werewolves were all dead he was sure of that. Billie groaned quietly reminding Sam that they needed to get her to the hospital. He would have to figure what was bothering him later.

They were nearly at the car when it clicked. "Dean, I need to go back and look around. Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who killed the werewolf that went after Billie?"

"She did."

Sam shook his head, "No, she was already down."

Billie looked up at Sam and started to say something, "Sam, I don't feel…" She didn't get to finish because her eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out cold. Going back would have to wait. Billie needed a doctor and so did Dean.

Dean was stretched out on his bunk in the motel, his arm in a cast and several stitches on his chest. Billie had been admitted to the hospital they wanted to keep her overnight for observation. They'd wanted to admit Dean too but he had refused.

They had told the doctors a bear had attacked them and they seemed to believe the story. They had all heard about the recent mauling and thought Dean and Billie had been very lucky. They just didn't know how lucky. Sam was right, someone else was there today and whoever it was had saved both Billie and Sam.

The door opened and Sam walked in. "Are you awake?" he asked.

Dean sat up on his bunk mumbling something about noisy brothers. The morphine they'd given him for the pain was starting to wear off and he wasn't sleepy, just had the beginnings of some serious pain and itching from his torn up arm. "That was quick."

"We were right, someone else was there. By the time I got back it was already cleaned up. Whoever did it was good too, real good. He didn't leave any signs. I couldn't even figure out what had happened to the bodies. And there's this." He said tossing Dean a newspaper.

Dean read the headline. _Hunting Lodge Burned to the Ground, Several Corpses discovered in ashes._

_Littlefield fire department worked for six hours to contain the blaze that started yesterday afternoon around 4 p.m. Arson is suspected due to the bodies found in the ashes. Police are looking for the owners of the building, a Mr. and Mrs. Gleason, hoping they can shed some light on this grisly discovery. It is believe that one or more of the bodies may be those of persons reported missing in the past several years. The owner was unavailable for comment. _

"I think we need to talk to Billie." Dean told his brother.

"To late, she's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean I stopped at the hospital on the way back. She isn't there. She left and her truck isn't here. She's gone Dean."

Dean picked up his phone and dialed her number. "She's not answering."

Dean was in the passenger seat. He'd been dozing on and off since they'd left Littlefield over two hours ago. They were headed east this time to Atlantic City for a few weeks of rest and relaxation. They needed time to let their injuries heal before they took off on their next job. Dean was in pretty bad shape. His fractured arm would be a liability until it healed, even if he wouldn't admit it. Sam knew Dean was hurting because he was actually taking the medicine the doctor had prescribed. Sam understood. He was pretty sore himself.

Deciding it was time for more Tylenol Sam reached back into the duffle on the back seat. He didn't find the bottle immediately and glanced back at the bag. Something white caught his eye and he reached in and pulled out an envelope. Written on the outside in a very familiar handwriting was "_Dean and Sam_".

Sam pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the radio, "Dean wake up."

Dean sat up straighter in the seat. "What you need me to drive already?"

"No." Sam said handing the envelope to his brother.

"Where'd you get this?"

"The duffle bag. That looks like Dad's handwriting."

Dean opened the letter and held it between them so Sam could read it too.

_Boys,_

_Good job. You saved us both. Take care of each other. I'll contact you when it's safe. Don't stay in anyplace too long. Remember we're all in danger.  
Don't blame Billie I couldn't let her tell you and don't bother looking. We're already gone. Good luck boys. _

_Dad_

At the bottom of the page written in a more elegant script was a note from Billie.

_Thank you and remember what I said. Stubborn as hell._

_Billie_

"It was Dad." Sam said. "He was there the whole time."

"Yeah."

"But dad's been hiding from us this whole time why call us now just to leave without seeing us?"

"He was hurt and it had to have been bad. He was with Billie when she got bit."

"He couldn't have been hurt that bad. It was him, he saved us and cleaned up the mess."

"He healed, just like Billie's arm healed. He'd been bitten too."

"We go back?" Sam asked.

"We go back." Dean confirmed.

Sam put the car in gear and turned it around. Vacation would have to wait, they had work to do. This was the closest they'd come yet to finding him. They weren't going to let him get away that easily, but both of them suspected they wouldn't find anything. Their dad was a master at this game.

A/N – Please read and Review


End file.
